


Это не то...

by HornyJailMan



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Depression, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not a Love Story, Suffering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyJailMan/pseuds/HornyJailMan
Summary: Они просто эгоисты, которые не замечают друг друга, зацикливаясь только на своих эмоциях, и из-за этого ведут друг с другом холоднее, чем обычная дружба, а последствия этого то, что они простострадают.
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Это не то...

Каждый раз, когда Берт виделся со Свеном, у него болезненно сжималось сердце, веялась некая тоска, и, каждый раз когда тот звал его, хотелось просто отвернуться и уйти, но желание помахать рукой в ответ было больше. 

Он ненавидел это. Ненавидел чувствовать зависимым от чужих прикосновений, что дарили огонь, сжигающее все вокруг; от чужого присутствия, что дарило незабываемый трепет; от чужого внимания, что завставляло его сердце биться все чаще и быстрее. 

А каждое утро после ночей проведенных со шведом дарило особо сильную подавленность: хотелось окунуть все тело в горячую воду, очистить все следы прикосновений, поцелуев, укусов, давясь горькими слезами, но эти мысли автоматически отбрасывались, когда он находил чужую руку, сжимал в своей, переплетая пальцы, и целовал в костяшки, но все же, горькое послевкусие от чувств оставалось.

Как и свои нахлынувшиеся бурю эмоций, Берт ненавидит того, кто дарит их ему — определенного человека, заставляющего его чувствовать себя живым, человечным и настоящим, в которого он по уши влюблен. Да, влюблен. Кто же знал, что безэмоциональный связист умеет любить? Никто, даже он сам, пока не встретил представителя элиты. 

Будто этот человек был его ангелом-хранителем, держащий в живых в этом гребаном мире полный дерьма и невежества, являясь единственным смыслом жизни. И как у ангела, у него волосы, словно яркий свет, разжигающий тьму и очищающий грязь, не оставляя после себя ни одного плохого, только самое светлое. Глаза, словно самое глубокое и синее море, в котором хотелось тонуть без сопротивления. Мягкие руки с длинными пальцами, фарфорно белая кожа, твердый взгляд усталых глаз, властный голос, легкая улыбка, покрасневшие от возбуждения лица, мягкие поцелуи, нежные прикосновения, глупые шутки — все это сильно покоряло сердце связиста. 

Он мог признаться ему, но попросту не в силах был это сделать. 

— Размечтался?—тот, о ком думал Кертис, спросил, слегка поворачивая голову в его сторону и застегивая последние две пуговицы пиджака. — Ты в порядке? — Берту стало тягостно в душе, хотелось разрыдаться, но слегка улыбнувшись, кивнул. И, вздыхая от легкой боли в пояснице, попытался приподнятся, но его тут же остановила рука, придавившая грудину, — Эй, лежи, у тебя же сегодня выходной. — потом поднялась к щеке и потрепала ее. — Я... Спасибо за эту ночь. — после к этой щеке коснулись мягкие губы. 

Кертис взглядом провожал широкую спину, пока тот не вышел из комнаты, тихонько закрыв дверь. Даже не смотря на все альковные взаимодействия друг с другом связист понимал, что его чувства не взаимны — блондин иногда благодарил, а когда был особо щедр, платил ему или несколько дней подряд приносил кофе, никогда не говорил слов любви, и сам связист был не сахар. От этого становилось только хуже, но он был рад, что тот уделяет ему внимание, даже очень большое, и ему этого было достаточно. 

— Блять... — по щеке покатилась первая слеза, потом вторая. Ему было отвратительно. Он чувствовал себя последней шлюхой, которая берет не деньги, а лишь внимание. И от этого ему было горестно на душе, и даже становилось жаль Свена за то, что тот выбрал такого человека как Берт. Мужчина уткнулся носом в подушку.  
***  
Люди начинают подозревать, некоторые – узнавать, а немногие – расспостранять, поэтому слух "Великолепный и потрясающий Свен, гордость всея клана, выбрал в качестве постоянного партнера скучного и бесстрастного главу отдела комуникаций" стал медленно, но верно расспотраняться.

— Боже... Как? — Свен раздраженно вздохнул, перемещая стопку бумаг, для того, чтобы получше увидеть ехидное лицо Кэролл. Конечно было мило, что его прозвали, "великолепным" и" потрясающим", еще "гордостью" в придачу, но он сильно нахмурился, когда описали его связиста. Его... Свен мечтательно улыбнулся.

Люди всегда узнают, и у каждого человека свой способ выяснить правду, но не в этом случае, когда эти две мужчины впрямь кричали:" Мы бля встречаемся, смотрите на нас, ю-ху!". Еще не спасало легкое прихрамывание Берта, и ярко алый засос, который он пытался скрыть, когда это обнаружили, покрасневшие лица Свена, когда упоминали про моменты с Кертисом, долгие прикосновения, выискивания друг друга, совместные обеды — все это был явный намек на то, что между ними что-то есть. Верно? 

Свен страдал от влюбленности, горел и полыхал жарким огнем, но ему было плохо. Плохо от того, что его предмет воздыхания не разделяет его чувств, и от это становилось все хуже. Хотелось рыдать, хотелось вырвать себе сердце, когда связист не отвечал на вопросы, молчал, отвернув взгляд, хотелось биться головой об стену... И Свен не был бы Свеном, если бы не сделал это. 

Ему многое хотелось в жизни, так много и сразу, и он осознавал, что стал зависим от одного определенного человека, который являлся самым лучшим, единственным лучиком счастья в мире полный гадости и мерзости, его единственной отрадой, любовью, и ему хотелось... Хотел его всего: хотел сильно обнять и не отпускать, подарить все самое прекрасное, целовать день и ночь, даря все самые прекрасные и возможные слова любви... Но с последним, он просто не мог, просто не был в состоянии признаться, сказать три заветные слова — был некий страх, что эти встречи прекратятся, что тот будет над ним насмехаться, считая его жалким и опустившимся до самых банальных чувств, и также была его собственная слабость.

Швед считал его красивым, по-своему безупречным: он был высок, худощав, его руки всегда были холодные, а лицо, которое не меняло эмоций, был прямым, всегда одинаковым, но жарко разнообразным, когда он выгибался, стонал от возбуждения, просил еще больше, и, по иронии, он сжигал его в огне, заставлял чуть ли молится, хотя имел холодное, ледяное, непробиваемое сердце. 

— Уже уходишь? — проснувшийся из-за шума Свен застал одевающегося Берта, тот молчал, но кивнул, отрешенно смотря куда-то в пустоту, и вышел из комнаты плавно, словно дикая кошка на охоте, предводительно напоследок помахав рукой на прощание. Свен тоскливо смотрел на дверь, сжимая простыню и потирая тыльной стороной ладони другой руки свои глаза, в котором выступили маленькие слезинки.


End file.
